Fiber optics have long been used in medical examination devices such as otoscopes, endoscopes, and the like, due to the bright illumination that is provided over longer distances by internal reflection. Typically, a light box having a single illumination source is utilized to provide light to an examining device. A single fiber optic light bundle is used to transmit the illumination between the light box and the examining device of choice.
Fiber optic light bundles are used in variety of different medical applications and are manufactured in a wide range of sizes such as, for example, 1 to 12 mm. In addition to being made in different sizes, fiberoptic light bundles are also manufactured with a variety of different types of fiberoptic connectors or ports. There is a natural desire to create an adapter operatively connected to the light box which allows several fiber optic bundles to be interchangeably used in order to perform a number of applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,718 to Stephenson, et al describes a fiber optic turret assembly which is rotatably attached to the drawer face of the light box and selectively aligns a planar fiber optic interface with one of several sizes of fiber optic cables. Each fiber optic cable or port is therefore rotatably positioned into the light path of the light source within the light box. Similar concepts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,017 to Auer, 4,773,723 to Cuda and 4,786,127 to Molnar, each employing an external rotatable selector to move any of a plurality of fiber optic ports into and out of alignment with at least one light source retained internally within a light box.
It is sometimes desirable to adjust the intensity of light passing into the fiber optic ports. One way of adjusting the intensity is to provide a light box having a variable illumination control, either mechanically or through circuitry, which is contained within the light box. Such light boxes are usually more costly, however, and correspondingly increase the size and weight thereof.
It is a need therefore, to provide an adaptor for a light box which allows for different types and sizes of fiberoptic bundles to be conveniently switched therebetween, and includes an illumination control in the adapter which is easy to use and adjust during an examination procedure.